guantanmofandomcom-20200214-history
Noor Uthman Muhammed
Noor Uthman Muhammed is a citizen of Sudan held in the United States Guantanamo Bay detention camp, in Cuba where he has been charges with war crimes before the Guantanamo military commission Muhammed's Guantanamo Internment Serial Number is 707. The Department of Defense reports that Muhammed was born in Kasala , Sudan. As of September 14, 2010, Noor Uthman Muhammed has been held at Guantanamo for eight years one monthsThe Guantanamo Docket - Noor Uthman Muhammed Background Noor Uthman Muhammaed is a citizen of Sudan who described working as an instructor at the Khalden training camp, in Afghanistan, from the mid-1990s, until it was shut down in 2000. He denies membership in al Qaida or the Taliban, and described the Khalden camp as being an independent camp. Joint Task Force Guantanamo counter-terrorism analysts describe him as being a senior member of al Qaida's leadership cadre. Noor Uthman Muhammaed was captured in Abu Zubaydah's house in Faisalabad on March 24, 2002, along with Abu Zubaydah, Sufyian Barhoumi, Ghassan al-Shirbi, Jabran Al Qahtani, Abdul Zahir and several other suspects. Four of the other captives captured in that house were to face charges before the Guantanamo military commissions, in 2005 and 2006. Charges were initiated against Noor Uthman Muhammed on May 23, 2008. mirror mirror Combatant Status Review Noor Uthman Mohammad was among the 60% of prisoners who participated in the hearings.OARDEC, Index to Transcripts of Detainee Testimony and Documents Submitted by Detainees at Combatant Status Review Tribunals Held at Guantanamo Between July 2004 and March 2005, September 4, 2007 A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for the tribunal of each detainee. Al Noor Uthman Mohammad's memo accused him of the following: , PK machine gun, 75 and 82 mm heavy artillery, SPG-9 anti-tank weapon, 82 mm mortar, Zukair anti-aircraft weapon, and the RPG launcher at Khalden Camp. :# The Detainee delivered an electronic communication machine, possibly a facsimile machine, to Usama Bin Laden at the Al Qaida camp, Jihad Wali. :# The detainee corresponded with a senior al Qaida lieutenant concerning the potential closing of Khalden camp. :# The detainee's escape from Afghanistan was facilitated by a senior al Qaida lieutenant. :# The detainee was provided a Somali passport, because he had no travel documents. :# The detainee is associated with senior al Qaida personnel. :# The detainee was captured in a safehouse run by a senior al Qaida lieutenant. :b. The detainee supported hostilities in aid of enemy armed forces. :# The detainee was the "70th Taliban Commander." :# The detainee was involved with the Khalden camp to train individuals who wished to prepare to fight with the Taliban. :# The detainee worked as a weapons instructor on the use of the AK-47, PK and RPG at the Khalden camp. :# The Detainee provided logistics support at the Khalden training camp. :# The detainee was frequently left in charge of the Khalden camp, because he was judged to be good with the people and could handle all aspects of the camp. :# The detainee stated he was in charge of the Khalden camp when the director was absent. }} The Department of Defense released an eight page transcript from his hearing on March 3, 2006. First annual Administrative Review Board A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Muhammed Noor Uthman's first annual Administrative Review Board, on 6 December 2005. The memo listed factors for and against his continued detention. The following primary factors favor continued detention The following primary factors favor release or transfer or any other individuals or groups. :c. The detainee is not a fighter and does not believe in fighting. :d. The detainee does not agree with the fatwa issued by Usama bin Laden calling for violence against America. }} Second annual Administrative Review Board A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Zamir Muhammed's second annual Administrative Review Board, on 14 November 2006. The memo listed factors for and against his continued detention. The following primary factors favor continued detention rifles, TPGs, RPKs, mortars and artillery. Instruction included assembly and disassembly of weapons, operations of the weapons and controlling fields of fire. :# The detainee stated he lived and worked at Khalden Training Camp from 1996 until sometime in 2000. :b. Training :# The detainee stated he arrive at Khalden Camp in 1994 where he was trained on the Kalashnikov rifle, PK machine gun, 75 and 82 mm heavy artillery, SPG-9 anti-tank weapon, 82 mm mortar, Zukair anti-aircraft weapon, RPG launcher and mountain warfare. The detainee then trained hundreds of recruits on the use of small arms and artillery until 1999. :# The detaiene received a two-month training course on electronic firing devices taught in 1998. The training included electrical theory and basic electronic circuitry, simple remote control firing devices, timers and photocell firing devices. The detainee was expected to train other Mujahedin on electronics after the course. :c. Connections/Associations :# The detainee attended a meeting with several individuals, including senior al Qaida operatives and several other weapons and mountain warfare trainers, where they were informed that the Taliban government did not want to re-open Camp Khalden. Camp Khalden was formally deactivated in July 2000. :# The detainee stated he traveled to Kabul, Afghanistan after the Khalden Camp closed in 1999. During the detainee's stay there, he met two senior al Qaida operatives, one of which he had frequent contact with. The detainee stayed in Kabul until shortly before it was liberated by the Northern Alliance forces in late 2001. The detainee then fled to Bannu, Pakistan, where a senior al Qaida operative was waiting for him. The group continued to Lahore, Pakistan, and then to Faisalabad, Pakistan, where the detainee was captured. :# The detainee stated he was at a senior al Qaida operative's house when he was captured. :# The detainee worked among Usama bin Laden's guards and was important within al Qaida. :# The detainee advised that he met Usama bin Laden and Abu Haffs, while he was at the Jihad Wahl Camp to gain assistance with the operation of a radio purchased for Camp Khalden. :# The detainee stated he was the 70th Taliban commander. }} The following primary factors favor release or transfer Third annual Administrative Review Board A four page Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Zamir Muhammed's third annual Administrative Review Board, on January 16, 2008. The memo listed 28 factors favoring continued detention, and three factors favoring transfer or release. Charges On May 23, 2008 charges were initiated against Noor Uthman Muhammed . The charges won't be official until they are confirmed by Susan Crawford, the Office of Military Commissions Appointing Authoriy. On 21 October 2008 Susan J. Crawford the official in charge of the Office of Military Commissions announced charges were dropped being dropped against Noor Uthman and four other captives, Jabran al Qahtani, Ghassan al Sharbi, Sufyian Barhoumi, and Binyam Mohamed. mirror mirror Carol J. Williams, writing in the Los Angeles Times reports that all five men had been connected by Abu Zubaydah -- one of the three captives the CIA has acknowledged was interrogated using the controversial technique known as "waterboarding". Williams quoted the men's attorneys, who anticipated the five men would be re-charged in thirty days. They told Williams that: "... prosecutors called the move procedural", and attributed it to the resignation of fellow Prosecutor Darrel Vandeveld, who resigned on ethical grounds. Williams reported that Clive Stafford Smith speculated that the Prosecution's dropping of the charges, and plans to subsequently re-file charges later was intended to counter and disarm the testimony Vandeveld was anticipated to offer, that the Prosecution had withheld exculpatory evidence. The current charges http://www.defenselink.mil/news/Referred%20Charge%20Sheet.pdf against Noor Uthman were instated on 5 December 2008. The Barack Obama Presidency was granted a continuance on October 21, 2009. The military commissions for five other captives have been granted continuances, until November 16, 2009. On 13 November 2009, the Attorney General Eric Holder announced that Noor Uthman's case would continue in a military commission.U.S. to hold 9/11 trial in public court : Some praise the shift from Guantanamo to New York. Others say the suspects gain a propaganda forum. - Los Angeles Times On April 8, 2010, Carol Rosenberg, writing in the Miami Herald, reported Captain Moira Modzelewski, the Presiding Officer over Noor's military commission, predicted she would require a year to review the secret evidence against Noor. mirror According to Rosenberg the provisions within the Military Commissions Act of 2009 allowed the use of classified evidence, but only after a review by the Presiding Officer. The Prosecution could submit a summary of classified evidence, in lieu of the evidence itsel, but the Presiding Officer was required to review every document the summary was based on, to ensure it was a fair summary. On September 21, 2010, Carol Rosenburg, again writing in the Miami Herald, reported that prosecutor Marine Major James Weirick stated that “Noor Uthman Mohammed for a number of years was the principal trainer and in charge of all training at the Khalden training camp in Afghanistan that provided numerous individuals who went on to serve for al Qaida.''Prosecutor: Guantanamo detainee trained 9/11 hijackers | McClatchy References External links * A Lack of Conviction Foreign Policy * Human Rights First blog: Military Commissions * Guantanamo judge weighs detainee's request for psychologist * Human Rights First; The Case of Noor Uthman Muhammed, Sudanese * Guantanamo military commission hearing for Noor Uthman Mohammad September 22, 2010 Muhammaed, Noor Uthman Category:Living people Category:Sudanese people Category:Year of birth missing (living people) Category:People indicted for war crimes Category:People from Kassala (state)